tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Škoda Felicia
|length = — Felicia — Combi |width = |height = — Felicia — Combi |weight = - |fuel_capacity = |related = Volkswagen Caddy |designer = |sp = uk }} The Škoda Felicia, (Typ 791) is a small family car produced by the Czech automaker Škoda Auto between 1994 and 2001 (1995 - 2001 for the estate). It was one of the first models to benefit from Škoda Auto's takeover by the German giant Volkswagen Group. The Felicia was a reworked version of the Favorit, but had a fresh, more modern appearance, with a redesigned front end, and a wider range of internal combustion engines. It was premiered in October 1994 on the Charles Bridge in Prague. Serial production begin in October 1994, and ended June 2001. The name Felicia was not used for the first time, resurrecting a nameplate originally used by Škoda in the 1960s for a range two-seater sports cars. They were very popular. Production start: October 1994 — Felicia June 1995 — Combi August 1995 — Pickup/Fun Production end: June 2001 (2000 — Fun) __TOC__ As the Felicia benefited from Volkswagen input, it helped to elevate Škoda's image in Western Europe. It heralded the first ever diesel-powered Škoda, and became their first car to feature major safety and convenience features. Some SLXi models featured air conditioning and velour upholstery. Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), drivers airbag, and seat belt tensioners were also available. In 1998, the Felicia made headlines after its high satisfaction score gave Škoda the "Best Manufacturer" accolade in that year's J.D. Power Car Survey. Production of the Felicia ceased at the end of June 2001, one year after the launch of the Fabia. A total of 1,416,939 cars had been made (the pick-up model was available for sale throughout 2001). Body styles The Felicia came in a variety of body styles, both for personal and professional use. The base model was a five-door hatchback, and from June 1995, was accompanied by an estate — replacing the Favorit-based Forman - now redubbed as the Felicia Combi (Typ 795). There was also a pick-up version, the Felicia Pickup, (Typ 797) and a panel van called a Felicia VanPlus. The pick-up version was also imported to some countries re-branded as the VW Caddy pick-up. The pick-up model also had a lifestyle edition named the Felicia Fun, (Typ 796) conceived mostly for the Western European market. The rear screen section hinges out into the loadbay, allowing 2 extra seats to be folded out, giving comfortable seating for 4 adults. A tonneau cover is available to cover the rear seats, which are otherwise open to the elements. A Truckman top is also available which encloses the rear seats and loadbay, making for a more practical bad weather conversion. Luggage capacity in the hatchback was 272 litres with the rear seats in the upright position, and this increased to 976 litres with the rear seats folded. For the Combi (estate version), this was 447 and 1,366 litres respectively. In 1998, the Felicia and Felicia Combi received a minor facelift. The most obvious visual change was a redesigned radiator grille and larger bumpers, but changes also included minor upgrades to the chassis and bodyshell to improve crash safety. Powertrain All internal combustion engines used in Felicia are inline four cylinder designs, operate on the four-stroke cycle, are fuel injected, and water cooled. The fundamental layout of the Felicia's powertrain included engines mounted at the front of the vehicle, and orientated transversely. The line-up included the old 1.3 litre overhead valve (OHV) Škoda petrol engines, now with Bosch Mono Motronic single-point fuel injection (up until 1997), and Siemens multi-point fuel injection, with two rated power outputs of and . There was also two engines sourced from Volkswagen Group: a 1.6 litre petrol engine with Magneti Marelli multi-point fuel injection, and a 1.9 D diesel engine. The 1.6 litre model served as a homologation basis for the Škoda Felicia Kit Car used in the World Rally Championship's F2 class. The only transmission was a five-speed manual gearbox, which was of a transaxle design, and contained the differential and final drive units. Drive was through the front wheels. Gallery Image:Skoda Felicia spreda.png|1998 Škoda Felicia 1.3 GLX Image:Skoda Felicia profil.JPG|1998 Škoda Felicia 1.3 GLX Image:Skoda Felicia 1.3mpi Lump.JPG|1999 Škoda Felicia 1.3 GLXi Engine See also * List of Skoda models * List of car brands References External links *Škoda-Auto.com - official corporate website *Felicia Klub *Škoda Fan site Category:Vehicles introduced in 1994 Felicia Felicia Category:Subcompact cars Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in the Czech Republic